


Basically Just Fire Emblem Awakening

by ImplicitDemandForFanfic



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImplicitDemandForFanfic/pseuds/ImplicitDemandForFanfic
Summary: I was originally going to make the story more unique but that was a lot of writing and a lot of work so this story is basically just Fire Emblem Awakening; I'm just throwing in some OC's from a roleplay that never saw the light of day.





	1. Meet the OC's

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! These are the character backgrounds of the OC's that will be featured in the story. I'm mostly including these to help you understand them a bit more and because I like their backstories and don't know if they'll end up in the main story as deeply involved as this.

**Name**: Puck

**Gender**: Male

**Class**: Dark Mage

**Appearance**: Very bright, blond hair, bright blue eyes, EXTREMELY pale, usually dressed in bright clothing, including bright pinks and purples. 5’ 5”, 20 years old

**History**: Puck was born into a family of dark mages of the Grimleal faith. They were never terribly devout, and only followed the religion out of fear of King Gangrel. They had fought in the first war against Ylisse together and decided to settle down after it was over. One day, they discovered Nicolai and later had Puck. Puck grew up with Nicolai there to watch over him and was a very happy child. His parents frequently worried about him, as he would often come in from playing outside holding a dead animal. This is how his parents discovered his innate magical ability. They should’ve expected it, as they were two very adept sorcerers, but it still caught them off guard and worried them immensely. Soon after his parents discovered, word spread about Puck’s abilities. It quickly reached the ears of top members of the Grimleal, who decided they wanted to see these abilities and help him to hone them. Puck’s parents feared for his life and up and left to Regna Ferox one day, denouncing the Grimleal faith and leaving behind poor Nicolai, who had been out when the family decided to flee. Puck cried a lot that day. He missed Nicolai immensely. Over the years in Regna Ferox, Puck gradually forgot about Nicolai as his parents started to teach him how to hone his magical abilities. Eventually word of his talents spread in Regna Ferox, reaching the ears of the khans. They both desired his magical talents on their side for the upcoming tournament between the khan’s forces. This is how he meets Chrom and the Shepherds.

**Personality**: Always happy, never lets anyone or anything get him down. He always looks at the bright side and always remains positive. He helps to bring out the best in people.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Name**: Nicolai

**Gender**: Male

**Class**: Manakete

**Appearance**: HUMAN: 5’6”, very dark green hair, green eyes, pale complexion, wears a dark mercenary-esque outfit, floppy hair, 1000 and something?

DRAGON: very dark green scales, dark amber eyes, standard Awakening dragon model

**History**: Nicolai was born into a family of ex-Grimleal in Plegia who had done some questionable things, hence the reason he was born a manakete. He was born some years after the first exalt slew Grima. His family took his being a manakete badly and Nicolai was often mistreated and neglected due to his half dragon DNA. As such, he grew up generally distrusting humans. Eventually, his family passed away and he was left to wander Plegia. Puck’s family found him as such one day and decided to take him in, as he appeared to be around 10 years old since manaketes age slower. He was initially distrusting of their intentions, but they proved to be good to him and eventually, they had a son of their own. Nicolai bonded with his adoptive little brother, named Puck. They got along well, until one day when Puck and his parents left Nicolai behind and moved to Regna Ferox. Ever since then, Nicolai has missed Puck terribly and learned not to trust humans again. When Plegia went to war with Ylisse, his village was razed by the Plegian army and he was discovered to be a manakete and thus inducted into the Plegian army. He meets Chrom and the Shepherds at the battle in the Plegia castle courtyard.

**Personality**: Nicolai is a bit stand-offish. He doesn’t really get along with most folks, which is why everyone is surprised when Puck, the loudest, brightest person in the army, is the only person who Nicolai initially opens up to. Nicolai does eventually warm up to the others in the army and they see that he is very caring.


	2. Prologue: Puck Enters the Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing... Puck! Hope you'll like him as much as I do.

“Puck come here!” Puck looked up from his book, recognizing his mother’s voice calling him from the room downstairs. He sighed and placed his bookmark in the book.

“Coming mother,” he called out. She sounded very excited and decided he should try to be as well. He hopped up and went downstairs, a smile on his face. He entered the kitchen, where he found his mother reading the mail.

“Hey mom, what’s up?” She was entirely engrossed in whatever she was reading and there was a twinkle in her eye. Puck couldn’t quite make out what emotion it was. Pride, perhaps? He stood for a few moments pondering, before he grew impatient. “Mom, you needed me?”

“Oh, yes, sorry.” She turned to him and smiled. “This came in the mail for you and I know that it was for you, but when I saw who sent it I couldn’t help but read it! You’ll understand, just, here, read it!” She pushed a letter into his hands without giving him time to voice his protests about his mom reading his mail. He looked at the letter and saw at the top it was from East-Khan Flavia. He quickly read the letter.

"To the young Master Puck,

I’ve heard you’re quite good with a tome. I could use someone with your skills at the upcoming tournament between the khans. Hopefully this reaches you before that oaf Basilio reaches out to you. If you join, you’ll be paid handsomely. Come to Arena Ferox if you wish to join.

Regards, East-Khan Flavia."

Henry’s smile grew wider as he read. His mom was right. He understood why she had to read it and why she was so excited. When he was done reading, he turned back to his mom beaming. She beamed back at him proudly. Puck then started as a realization hit him.

“OHMIGOSH I HAVE TO START PACKING!” He ran up the stairs, letter tightly grasped. His mind was racing a million miles a minute, throwing clothes and books into a bag for his journey. Luckily, he didn’t live too far from the arena, so he didn’t really need money for anything. He finished packing his bag and rushed down the stairs and out the door.

“Puck honey wait!” He stopped abruptly. It was his mom yelling at him from the doorway. _ Oops _ , he thought, _ almost forgot _. He went back to where his mom was looking out after him, arms crossed in fake sternness.

“Aren’t you forgetting something young man?” his mom was trying to conceal her smirk under a stern glare. She pulled him into a warm hug. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispered in his ear. “Now, go get ‘em!” With that she released him and he smiled back at her as he set off on his path for Arena Ferox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm aware he's basically just Walmart Henry but I couldn't bring myself to change him. I'm also aware this chapter is very short, hence why it's a prologue.


	3. Chapter 1: Puck Meets the Shepherds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean... the title pretty much says it all. Puck makes his way to Arena Ferox where he meets the Shepherds and Flavia.

Puck got to the arena in a little under two hours. He was somewhat tired after his trek, but his excitement kept him going no problem. It also helped that he grabbed some snacks before leaving. Regardless, when he got to the arena, he immediately felt rejuvenated as adrenaline pumped through his veins at the prospect of what would be happening soon. He walked up to the guard, his letter from Flavia in hand.

“Halt! What business do you have here? The tournament isn’t until later. We’re not accepting spectators yet,” the guard barked out. Puck shrank back a little at the guards harshness, but he understood why. He wasn’t immediately noticeable as a mercenary from either khan’s army and the arena wasn’t open to spectators yet, as the khans were inside preparing. Nevertheless, he regained his composure and smiled at the guard.

“Hi there! My name is Puck and I was sent for by East-Khan Flavia to be part of her group for the tournament! Here’s the letter she sent as proof.” With this, he handed the letter to the guard, who was glancing at him skeptically while reading the letter.

Upon finishing the letter, the guard sighed. “Yeah this looks real. You can go ahead inside. East-Khan Flavia is waiting inside and to the right.” The guard handed the letter back to Puck and stepped to the side to let him.

“Thanks a bunch!” Puck smiled at him and went inside. He turned to the right and looked around for Flavia. She wasn’t easy to miss, so it didn’t take him long to find her. She looked busy; she was talking with some guy with blue hair and the conversation seemed pretty important. However, Puck had never been one for patience, so he marched right up to Flavia anyways. He could hear snippets of their conversation as he approached. It seemed that the man with blue hair was named Chrom and he was a prince in Ylisse. Despite this seemingly really important conversation, he went up to her anyways.

“Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance.” It seemed like Chrom needed help from Regna Ferox. But from what? Puck slowed down as he listened in on Chrom and Flavia’s conversation.

“I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions.” Puck rolled his eyes after hearing this. Chrom clearly didn’t know much about Regna Ferox and the tournament between the khans. 

“Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make.”

“There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel.” Plegia was attacking Ylisse? Puck gulped nervously, as he was readily identifiable as Plegian by most, despite having moved to Regna Ferox over 10 years ago. And Risen? What are those? Puck didn’t know but they apparently were a threat. Regardless, Chrom seemed to be done talking, as he turned away to talk with his group. He decided now was the best time to approach Flavia.

“Excuse me, East-Khan Flavia? Hi, I’m Puck. You sent for me?” Puck walked up to her, trying his best to seem unbothered by their exchange.

“Oh, you decided to show up!” Flavia looked a little embarrassed. “I didn’t know if my letter was gonna make it in time. Glad to have you. Listen, I just agreed to let Prince Chrom and his Shepherds fight for me so that I can lend them my support in their fight against Plegia, but I’m sure they could always use another guy.” Puck looked over at the group. They were an interesting bunch: Chrom, their leader and Prince of Ylisse; a white haired guy dressed in Plegian-like robes that seemed to be Chrom’s right hand man; a younger girl, perhaps a younger sister; and a tall, intimidating knight dressed in full armor. Puck didn't like the way he stared at him.

“Hey Prince Chrom, this here is Puck. I had forgotten about the letter I sent to him asking him to fight for me. If you’ll have him join you for the tournament, I’m sure you won’t regret it.” Flavia motioned him forward. Puck stepped forwards and sheepishly smiled and waved.

“Hiya Prince Chrom! I’m Puck! You’ll find I’m quite adept at magic, should you let me fight with you,” said Puck. Chrom looked him up and down, considering. His white-haired friend looked at him with an interesting gleam in his eye, while the knight scrutinized him with a hard gaze.

“Milord, his robes. Those are undoubtedly Plegian in origin,” said the knight.  _ Oh shoot,  _ thought Puck,  _ there goes my chances _ . He felt himself drooping a bit.

“It’s true, I’m originally Plegian,” stammered Puck, “but my family fled from Plegia around ten years ago and we have no ties left to Plegia.” Puck felt himself turning red with embarrassment at his Plegian roots.

“Frederick, it’s alright. If East-Khan Flavia trusts him, then so should we,” said Chrom. He looked back at Puck and smiled. “We’d love to have you fight on our side Puck.” Puck was overjoyed at hearing this.

“Thanks so much your highness! I promise you won’t regret it!” Puck bowed slightly, forgetting how to behave in his excitement. Chrom chuckled at his bowing.

“Please, just call me Chrom. Come meet the rest of the Shepherds, since you’ll be fighting alongside them.” He motioned Puck over. “This is Robin,” he said motioning to the white-haired boy. “He’s our tactician and my most trusted advisor and friend.” Robin smiled at this and extended his hand in greeting, which Puck shook.

“This is Frederick,” he said motioning towards the knight. “He’s my deputy in the Shepherds and a very reliable knight. He remains skeptical on behalf of the group.” Frederick just gave him a nod in greeting, still seemingly skeptical of Puck. Puck nodded back in greeting trying his best not to let himself be intimidated.

“Lastly, the delicate on here is Lissa,” he said motioning at the girl.

“Chrom for the last time, I AM NOT DELICATE!” She huffed and turned towards Puck. “Pleasure to meet you Puck. Please excuse my brother, he can be a bit thick sometimes.” Puck giggled. If he wasn’t already looking forward to this tournament he definitely was now.

“Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you where in the arena the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan.” Hearing this, Puck grew a little nervous. He knew first-hand how fearsome Feroxi swordsmen were. The West-Khan’s champion last year, Lon’qu, was amazing with a sword. Puck hoped he wouldn’t have to face Lon’qu.

“He shall be defeated by Ylisse’s necessity,” replied Chrom.

“Well spoken again—I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!” With that, Flavia led them into the arena. It was time for the tournament to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the future chapters will all be around this length. Will post more whenever I finish a chapter. I'll try uploading at least one a week.


	4. The Tournament of the Khans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck and the Shepherds fight in the tournament and end up victorious. Afterwards, the group talks with Basilio outside and the Shepherds gain two new allies.

Puck grabbed his favorite tome from his bag and made his way into the arena with Chrom and the Shepherds. It seemed he would be fighting with Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Lissa, a girl on a pegasus, and… no, that’s it. Puck could’ve sworn he saw someone else, but it must’ve been his imagination. Shaking it off, he made his way in behind them, gearing up to have to face Lon’qu. To his surprise, there was another swordsman waiting there. He didn’t look Feroxi in origin, but Chrom seemed to recognize him from his reaction to seeing him.

“Chrom! Look!” Lissa recognized him too then. Who was this mysterious masked swordsman?

”I see him…” Chrom didn’t seem particularly happy to see him though, at least not to Puck. The masked man didn't say anything; he just stared at them as they walked in.

“Marth!” Ah, so that was his name. “One question, before we begin?” Puck wondered what Chrom wanted to know.

Marth still didn't say anything. Instead, he just reached for his sword.

“...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!” With this, Chrom drew his sword, as did Marth. Puck did a quick double take. They seemed to both have the Falchion of legend. But how could that be possible? It didn’t make sense to Puck.

“Where did you get that? There's no way…” Evidently it didn’t make sense to Chrom either, and rightfully so. There should be no way they could both have the Falchion. Puck couldn’t wrap his head around it. Chrom and Marth then began to fight, very similarly. It almost seemed like their moves mirrored each other. The rest of the soldiers in both groups just watched in awe for a bit while they duked it out in the middle of the arena. It was an interesting sight to see, two adept swordsmen with very similar fighting styles.

“My father!” Marth replied, swinging his blade towards Chrom. Chrom matched the blow perfectly. This was going to be a very interesting fight, it seemed to Puck. After they had both finished exchanging blows, both retreated to their respective sides to start the fight. Puck readied his tome, eager to show off his skills to Chrom.

“Alright Robin, what’s your strategy?” Chrom turned to Robin, who was already deep in thought, surveying the enemies. He thought carefully for a few minutes, looking both at the enemies and his allies.

“Here’s what I’m thinking,” Robin started. “Puck and I can take care of the armored knights on each side and advance towards Marth that way. Chrom, you and Frederick can take the center. Just watch out for the mages. Lissa and Sumia can follow behind you two for help taking out the mages and to heal you up in case you need it. Puck and I should be fine with a few vulneraries, right Puck?” Robin turned towards Puck, a trusting smile on his face.

“Sure thing Robin,” replied Puck, smiling. He was eager to get into the action and prove himself to the Shepherds.

“What about me Robin?” Everyone turned, confused at the voice. It seemed to Puck that everyone had been accounted for. Who could it be?

“Oh, you’re here too Kellam! Sorry, I must’ve missed you. You can help Puck out. Since this is his first time fighting with us and he’s not part of the Shepherds, I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to him.” Puck looked in the direction of where Robin was looking and nearly fell over in shock. There was someone standing easily six feet tall in a massive suit of armor and he completely escaped everyone’s notice! Puck didn’t mind having the extra backup, but he wasn’t so sure if having this Kellam guy was a great idea. Puck might accidentally mistake him for an enemy if he was so quiet. Puck just gulped and tried to swallow his fears. It was finally time to begin the fighting. Puck would be taking the right side with Kellam. He looked around for Kellam to start his assault, but didn’t see him anywhere. _ Oh well _ , he thought. _ I can manage on my own _.

Puck saw Robin and the others charging ahead and decided to make his way up the right side, slinging spells like nobody’s business. Frederick and Chrom had already reached the center and were putting in some serious work. Lissa was riding with Sumia on her pegasus not far behind them, finishing off stragglers. Robin looked like he was doing well on his own as well, fighting with both spells and a sword. Puck was impressed with everyone’s skill and watching them fight, he thought maybe he would stick with them for a while. He grew more determined than ever to show how adept he was seeing everyone else’s skill.

“Puck watch out!” Puck looked around wildly, snapping out of his reverie to see a myrmidon headed for him, sword drawn. He panicked a bit, grabbing his tome, but to his surprise, before he could get a single spell off, the myrmidon fell. He looked around at what could possibly have been the source of the voice and lance that felled the myrmidon and was startled to see Kellam right next to him. How Puck managed to miss him again baffled him.

“Are you hurt?” asked Kellam.

“No, I’m okay. Thank you. Are you hurt?” responded Puck.

“I’m okay, just a little scratch in my armor,” said Kellam, smiling. Puck nodded and proceeded to continue his way up the right side, eventually reaching the end of the arena. He was glad to have had Kellam on his side. Puck looked towards the center and saw Chrom and Frederick engaging Marth. He started over but before he could help, Chrom bested Marth.

“Impressive...if not surprising…” he could hear Marth say as he approached. With that, the West-Khan’s men had been taken down. Chrom and his men emerged victorious! Everyone made their way out of the arena to where the khans were waiting. Flavia looked overjoyed at their victory.

“Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs,” said Flavia.

“Truly? Thank you, East-Khan,” said Chrom

“I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!” With this, Flavia left.

“Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…” Puck recognized the man who entered as Basilio, the West-Khan.

“I'm sorry, have we met?” Evidently, Chrom didn’t recognize him.

“I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power! You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man.” Basilio seemed disappointed in his loss, but wasn’t being completely serious with them, as was the Feroxi way.

“What do you know about him?” Chrom sounded intrigued to find out what Basilio had learned about Marth.

“You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended.” Puck could understand how Marth had bested Lon’qu, having seen his skills firsthand.

“He's so dark and mysterious…” Lissa sighed dreamily.

“Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan…” Puck giggled at Robin’s comment.

“Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?” Lissa seemed mildly offended by Puck’s giggling.

“And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!” Puck stifled his giggles at this.

“Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding.”

“Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately.” Frederick seemed very grounded, which was probably for the best.

“Right as always Frederick.” Chrom turned to leave.

“Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you.” Puck gasped lightly as he saw Lon’qu come in. Lon’qu said nothing, as was his style. “This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly.” Puck’s mind raced. Was Lon’qu going to join the Shepherds? _ If he joins, that’ll be the perfect time for me to ask as well _, thought Puck.

“Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…” Lissa approached Lon’qu.

“Away, woman!” Puck was startled to hear his voice, especially saying such a thing as that.

“Hey! Wh-what did I say?!” Lissa backed off indignantly.

“Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause.” So Lon’qu was joining! Puck started to mentally prepare himself to ask.

“You're certain about this?” Chrom seemed surprised at Basilio’s generosity.

“Yes, yes. He's your man now.” Basilio brushed off Chrom’s uncertainty.

“And Lon'qu? You have no objections?” Chrom turned to Lon’qu curiously.

“He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear.” Lon’qu was very brusque, Puck noticed. He supposed it made sense.

“...All right then. Welcome aboard.” With this Chrom turned to leave again. Puck knew it was his chance to ask.

“Prince Chrom!” Chrom turned as Puck called out to him. “I’d like to join your cause too! You saw my skill in battle, so, um, please let me join!” Puck held his breath, awaiting a reply.

“I see no problem with this. Welcome aboard Puck.” Puck was overjoyed with this response.

“Thank you so much sir! You won’t regret this!” Puck skipped over to join the group, eager to start his adventures with them. He would be sure to write to his mother as soon as he got paper so she wouldn’t worry. He couldn’t wait to see where this would take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!! A lot of the dialogue in this chapter is taken directly from the chapter script for chapter 4 of Awakening.


End file.
